


This Means War

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Gen, Humor, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It had been a glorious snow fort.





	

It had been a glorious snow fort. Ed had given it seven turrets and a high defensible wall. Three people could fit inside. It was truly a thing of beauty, and more importantly, the perfect home base to wage a snowball fight from. He had carefully built up a healthy pile of ammunition. The wall was thick and wouldn't fall to a snowball assault, should his victims feel the need to retaliate, making it perfect cover to lob his perfectly formed snowballs from.

Unfortunately, his first victim was Roy Mustang and now, Ed's glorious snow fort was a puddle.


End file.
